


All Is Well Right Now

by GotTheSilver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Scott’s jaw drops and he shakes his head.  He opens and closes his mouth several times before he manages to get any words out.  “You thought I’d dated Derek?” Scott says, his eyes wide.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Well Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> There was [this](http://hieroglyphical.tumblr.com/post/46257446861/teen-wolf-headcanons-allison-thought-derek-was) gifset on Tumblr and, well, this happened.

She doesn’t tell him until years later, once their lives have settled down, once Scott and Derek have stopped trying to destroy each other’s lives and have started bickering like five years olds instead. Last week it ended with Scott up a tree; Allison still doesn’t know what that was about.

They’re at home for the evening, both cut out of work early. Dotty’s curled up on the couch with them, enjoying both of them carding their fingers through her fur. Her dad gave them Dotty once he overheard Scott talking about having kids. Allison is pretty sure her dad doesn’t know that she knows what he did. She doesn’t mind, Dotty is gorgeous, and she’s still not sure she’s ready to have kids. Especially considering they could end up werewolves. She knows her dad has changed, knows that he’d love any grandchild she gave him, but she’s still worried about old prejudices.

Scott’s pouring out a glass of wine for her, there’s music playing softly in the background and Allison curls her toes underneath her, fairly certain her life is close to perfect. Lydia came back to town last weekend, and it’s sparked a whole host of reminiscing from the whole pack. Some things are still too painful to think about, wounds not fresh, but still deep. But, Allison has come to realise that their teen years weren’t all bad, that she can look back at a lot of it and smile, even laugh.

She waits for Scott to join her on the couch and takes a sip of her wine. “I remembered something today,” she says.

“Yeah?” Scott says, stretching his legs out and resting his feet on the table. “Something important? I didn’t forget to do something, did I?”

“No, you’re safe. It’s, um, kind of funny actually.”

“That look on your face makes me think I should be worried.”

“Remember when we first met? And you’d just been bitten?”

“Course,” Scott says, a small smile on his face.

“You know how Derek was around and it was all kind of weird? Well,” Allison ducks her head to hide her smile. “I kind of thought he was your ex.”

Scott’s jaw drops and he shakes his head. He opens and closes his mouth several times before he manages to get any words out. “You thought I’d dated Derek?” Scott says, his eyes wide.

Allison tries to hide her smile behind her wine glass, but she knows her cheeks are dimpling, giving her away. She scratches Dotty behind the ears and shrugs. “He was around a lot, and it’s not like anyone could explain why. So, I mean -“

“But, Derek?” Scott makes a face. “Really?”

“What? I thought you’d be flattered. He was hot,” Allison says with a smirk.

Scott spits out a mouthful of beer, coughing violently, his feet falling to the floor. Dotty jumps off the couch, barking loudly, attempting to lick Scott’s face and Allison can’t help but laugh at the two of them.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Scott says, wheezing.

She shrugs, openly grinning at him. “You can’t prove anything.”

Scott shakes his head, “I don’t know why I married you.”

“Because,” Allison leans in, her lips inches from Scott’s mouth. “I’m hotter than Derek Hale.”

“Yeah you are,” Scott mumbles as she kisses him.


End file.
